An Unusual Turn of Events
by ChibiTorra
Summary: Alfred becomes interested in a new student to his class named Arthur Kirkland. He is reserved and quiet, but Alfred knows there's more to him than meets the eye. After an unusual turn of events, Alfred finds more than he had ever imagined.
1. Chapter 1

_Yay~ After the somewhat success of my last short fanfiction, I decided to write a new one. Only this time it has more than one chapter. I got the idea when I listened to Howie Day's song "Collide," but somehow the plot when in a completely different direction, so here it is~ I hope it makes sense, my writing style is kind of rushed sometimes. But I hope you enjoy it! Also, please excuse typos and mistakes; I just finished this chapter before work, so I didn't have time to look it over!_

_..._

The boy had his head buried in that textbook again; always studying as if his life depended on it. I never quite understood Arthur Kirkland. He showed up in our class one day as if he'd been here his entire life. He sat in his seat, not bothering to look around at the others around him as the teacher introduced him to the class. He never really spoke, or showed interest in doing so. He was just… there. So, why is it I want to get to know him so badly? He looked ordinary. He acted ordinary. Yet, when I looked at him I felt as if I were only seeing the cover of a great book. However, I never went up to him out of the blue. I was afraid my buddies would all laugh at me for talking to a nerd, you know? As fate would have it we ran into each other in the hallway one day… literally! However, that's where it all began, the unusual turn of events.

I was just minding my own business, chatting with one of my friends at my side while walking down the hallway to my next class. I was so elated at our conversation that I had barely noticed the blonde step into my path. "Hey Al! Look out!" my buddy shouted by my side a second too late. We must have collided quite hard, because I fell back with the wind knocked out of me. The clatter of books and the flutter of papers filled the air as everyone fell silent and stared. My glasses had slid down my nose, making the world before me blurry, but as I pushed them back up to my face I saw him before me, Arthur Kirkland. He gazed at me with wide, green eyes, and I gazed back. I lay on the ground for a few seconds more, my cheeks burning in embarrassment under the gaze of so many classmates. However, he did not seem to be fazed by it at all. In fact, he had already gathered himself together and was starting to pick up the books and papers he had dropped.

"Dude, I'm so sorry! I didn't see you!" I gasped dramatically as I scrambled to sit up and help. Arthur merely brushed me off with that always blank expression. "It's fine," he stated. It was the first time I had heard him speak. His voice was smooth and coated in a British accent. He didn't look at me, but I could still see his forest green eyes that seemed to be lost in another world. By now, everyone in the halls had continued on with their day, even my own friends went on without me. So, I was left by myself with Arthur. Despite his words, I helped him gather his papers. He didn't seem to mind, that or he just didn't want to say anything about it again. I was about to hand him the stack of papers, when I took notice of a fairly large bruise on his forearm. My stomach churned uncomfortably. Did I do that?

"That bruise looks awful! Man, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you!" I wailed out. His eyes shot open wide as he brought his other hand over the bruise quickly. He looked terrified, the first real emotion I had ever seen on him. "I-It's nothing, really. I've had this bruise for a while now, I just fell down the stairs," he stammered nervously. His sudden outburst caught me off guard. I found myself staring at him, blinking slowly; I had no idea how to respond to that. Quickly, Arthur grabbed the papers from my hand and rose to his feet, gazing down at me as if I were a ghost. "Thanks," he said quickly, and then he turned to leave. Without thinking, I reached out my arm to him.

"W-Wait!" I called out. Arthur stopped and looked back at me one more time, and it was then I realized I had nothing to say. I stammered a bit unsurely until I finally figured something out. "How about I buy you a burger? To make up for this," I offered. Arthur furrowed his brow at my offer. "No need, really. It's fine. It was just an accident," he retorted. After that, he trotted down the hallway. I leaned against the locker with my hands over my head in frustration. I probably sounded like an idiot to him. I had barely noticed I was the only one in the hallway, when the bell rang. I was late for class, but somehow I could really care less.

I didn't forget my offer, and by the time lunch came around, I intended to do it whether he liked it or not. I ordered my usual food from the cafeteria, only I added an extra burger. I ignored the strange look from the lunch lady and turned to look for Arthur. Luckily, he was sitting relatively close to where I was, all by himself. Strange, he was never with anyone. I began to wonder if he even had any friends. He seemed more secluded than anything, and that part of him made me feel bad. I approached his table. Arthur himself had been facing the opposite direction. I stopped behind him. "Hey, can I sit with you?" I asked in my usual booming voice. He jolted and spun around, eyes like green fire. "Bloody hell, you scared the crap out of me!" he hissed.

I dropped my tray of food on the table beside him and took my seat. "Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to," I murmured. Arthur sighed and went back to eating his food. "What do you want?" he asked coldly. His eyes refused to look at me as he spoke. I held out the burger toward him with a fairly large smile on my face. "Here! I know you said I didn't have to, but I felt bad, you know." Arthur gazed at the greasy burger; his face didn't look amused in the slightest. He grumbled under his breath incoherently before he actually spoke to me. "You didn't have to," he insisted sternly. His voice didn't sound grateful like I'd imagined, but rather annoyed. I gazed at the table. "I wanted to," I sighed lightly. Arthur groaned quietly under his breath. "Alright. I'll eat it later," he snapped as he took the burger from me. My smile from earlier returned.

"But no more favors!" Arthur added quickly. I blinked slowly at him in confusion. Why would I owe him more favors? I nodded, and proceeded to eat my lunch. Arthur was a nice kid. Though he looked mean and scary, he really was polite and friendly. It's a shame he never talked to anyone. He could make so many friends easily if he's just stop being so shy. I took a big bite from my own burger and glanced over at Arthur just in time for him to speak. "Aren't you going to eat with your friends?" he asked; though it sounded more like he was trying to say 'Why are you eating with me?'

I shrugged and frowned deeply at my food. "I just thought you'd want some company." Arthur looked as if he were about to speak, but he didn't. He merely raised a thick brow at me as he continued to search my face for something to say, and then he returned to eating whatever it was he had brought for lunch (I really can't tell what it is.) As he brought his food up to his face to take a bite, his jacket sleeve dipped down and I caught a glimpse on the bruise. Just looking at it made my arm hurt. The thing was completely black and blue; it looked as if he had painted it on himself.

"That bruise look painful. You must have fallen really hard," I commented. The look of horror from before returned to Arthur's face as he whipped around to glare at me. His eyes sparkled in panic and his mouth gaped open a little bit. It almost looked like he was trying to be mad that I was poking around something personal, but I couldn't shake the fact that he actually looked like a mouse being cornered by a cat. Quickly, he caught himself and returned to his neutral self, but that didn't keep me from giving him a concerned glance. "Yea, I did," he said as he cleared his throat. Arthur went back to eating, refusing to look me in the eye as we spoke. His gaze seemed to be lost in another world entirely.

"You ok, dude? You look terrified," I felt the words escape from my throat. Part of me wished that I hadn't said anything, but at the same time I felt like it was the right thing to say. Finally, after a moment of nothingness, he turned his gaze to me with a small, fake smile. "Well, who wouldn't be terrified after an experience like that?"

His answer was good enough for me, but little did I realize how much he had really fooled me. It never occurred to me then, but what he had said was about something else entirely.

...

"Hey Arthur!"

The boy glanced over at me from behind the textbook from the seat beside mine. For now, the teacher was done with her lecture on the Civil War, so she gave us some free time to chat amongst ourselves. However, Arthur went to his usual habit of reading the damn textbook again. "Do you play any sports?" I asked, trying to create some small talk. All my usual buddies had been entranced in their own conversation, leaving me with some free time to talk to Arthur again.

"I used to play football," he answered blatantly.

I titled my head slightly as I looked his body up and down. "You don't look like a football kind of guy," I commented. He furrowed his brow at me. "Excuse me, _soccer_. I always forget you Americans have to be different," he scoffed. "You're not American?" I asked with a small gasp. Arthur shook his head. "No. I'm from Britain, I moved here not too long ago," he retorted. Well, I guess that would make sense since he had a British accent.

"I've never really played soccer," I stated.

"And?" he challenged with a less-than-amused glance in my direction.

I felt a small stab at my heart. Man, he can be really cold when he wants to be. I fidgeted nervously in my seat.

"I was just trying to make conversation," I mumbled. He didn't say anything back. He merely watched me with those mysterious green eyes as if he were waiting for the next crazy thing to come from my mouth. However, as he gazed at me, I caught notice of a small bruise on his face next to his ear that hadn't been there the day before. My blood ran cold. He couldn't have fallen down the stairs again, could he? What was it with him and bruises? I don't know, maybe this was just a coincidence. They're just bruises; everyone gets them every now and then, so why do they worry me when I see them on him? Maybe it was because of his more-than-dramatic reactions yesterday when I mentioned them. The look of terror he gave me will never really go away in my mind.

"Are you going to keep staring at me, or are you going to say something?" Arthur's voice snapped me from my thoughts. I didn't realize I had been staring at him this whole time. I coughed nervously into my hand. "Sorry. I was just thinking," I stammered. Luckily, the bell saved me, dismissing class. I scrambled to leave the room after saying bye to Arthur.

Maybe the second bruise _was_ just a coincidence. Maybe I'm over-thinking this whole thing. For now, I just let it be.

...

Over the next few days, Arthur and I became a little more acquainted with each other. In History, I would try to talk to him. I thought that maybe he could use someone to talk to talk to. Over these few days, he seemed to be his normal self. The bruises subsided for the most part, except the nasty one on his arm. However, he never seemed to care much about it, so neither did I. Arthur has been more open to me since we started to chat as well. Our conversation have been longer, (I remember one conversation where we argued about the pronunciation of 'herbs' for at least 45 minutes. It was actually pretty fun.) To top it off, he actually seemed to look forward to our conversations.

However, all of that changed Friday.

It started out like every other day. I woke up, went to school, and did my work (Or tried to at least.) Nothing really seemed out of place, but there was this weird sense inside me from the start I couldn't quite put my finger on. Everything was normal up until History class. When I arrived, I noticed that Arthur was not in his seat. How weird, he's usually the first one in here. I took my seat hesitantly, wondering if something was wrong. He could just be sick. He even said yesterday that we wasn't feeling too well. Yet, this feeling inside me started to grow, this odd, uneasy feeling that left me lightheaded and dizzy. All the tension in my body started to build up, begging me to bolt out the door and search for him. What if something was really wrong? What if he was hurt, or worse? My head spun with thoughts over my new friend until his familiar figure stepped into the doorway.

I let out an enormous sigh of relief. Yet, through my relief I failed to notice how distant he looked from reality. He almost floated over to his desk with uneasy steps. His green eyes, usually sparkling with life, were dull and shadowed. His hair was a mess and overall he just seemed… different? What's the word I'm looking for? He stood beside his desk and gazed right through my soul. "There you are! You scared me half to death! Where have you been Arthur?" I blurted. He didn't answer me. Instead, he took in staggering, heavy breaths. With him this close to me now, I could see sweat gathered on his face, and his entire body trembling. Something was not right.

Somehow, I knew my instincts were right all along. I sudden pang of anxiety hit me as I spoke again. "Arthur? Are you okay?" Suddenly, his eyes rolled back in his head and he fell limply to the cold tile flooring like a puppet that had its strings cut. Immediately, I leapt to my feet.

"Arthur!"

_(a few moments later.)_

I sat on the opposite bed to Arthur in the nurse's office. He had regained consciousness just in time to refuse being taken to the hospital, insisting he was fine. The teacher told me to take him here immediately, and I wasn't about to leave his side until he was well enough to go back. He had been over-heating, so the nurse had removed his shirt to cool him down. I couldn't help but to feel sick, for he had cuts, bruises, and bandages all over his torso. If this was nothing to him, than I was the president of the United States! How he could call something like this 'nothing' was beyond me. For now, the nurse left us alone in this little room to tell the ambulance that everything was fine.

"Are you going to tell me?" I asked sternly. To me, something like with was serious. There's absolutely no way that this was just an accident. Arthur refused to look at me. He had his arm folded stubbornly as he glared angrily at the wall. "It's nothing. Don't worry about it," he grunted. It was the same damn answer every time. "Is someone bullying you? Was this really just an accident? C'mon, tell me! This is serious!" I argued back. "I said it's nothing! Just fucking drop it!" he snapped. His gaze flickered over to me, blazing in anger. However, something told me we wasn't really angry with me. I sighed deeply. Nothing would get through to him. As far as I'm concerned, I was probably just another nothing to him as well.

Arthur continued to glare at me, every second his tense face softened up until it returned to the neutral expression it always was. It made me kind of sad that he still didn't see me as anything more than just another classmate. I tried so hard to become something like a friend to him, but obviously it was going nowhere. "Why?" he asked suddenly. His voice caught me off guard, as did his question. I gazed at him with innocent eyes, waiting for him to continue. He ran his fingers through his hair and sighed shakily before continuing. "Why do you hang around me when we are both so different?"

Well, that was an easy question, but for some reason I had a difficult time answering it. It was _because _we were opposites. His personality intrigues me. He's so mysterious and quiet, and he likes to listen to what other people have to say (I think.) Whereas I like to talk… a lot. I am loud and boisterous, and possibly a tad annoying at times. I'm not afraid to speak my mind, or to be a little nosey. Nor am I afraid to hide something. Everyone who's anyone can tell you everything about me, but Arthur is something different. He's like the mystery novel with no name or description, and the only way to know everything about it is to get inside. However, there is a lock on his book that won't allow that.

"You're just nice," I said. It was a simple answer, but it meant everything in the world to him. "You don't make fun of me, or tell me I'm annoying even if I am," I continued, merely speaking off instinct. Arthur's face relaxed at my words as if they had reached his heart.

"Besides… how can I leave you alone when you're obviously hiding something from me?"

Arthur's expression went back to being a tad pained, but he said nothing the rest of the time we were alone.

When the nurse returned, she told him it would be best to just call his mom and go home. At the suggestion, Arthur's eyes widened. Though at the time, I never really thought much of it. He hesitantly agreed, and about half an hour later he left to go home. He had been quiet, and his face was as white as a ghost's. However, being the unobservant guy I was, I failed to notice these keen characteristics that somehow led to an unusual turn of events.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a few days since Arthur collapsed in History class. Since then, he's been painfully quiet. Even when I try to talk to him, he would just answer with a muffled sound or a grunt of some sort. It made me feel down, and just when I thought I had gotten so close! For some reason, Arthur has become a bigger part in my life. He's more than just the nerd in the corner, he's Arthur. However now, he seems to be reverting back to that old title. I know he's hiding something; it's just the matter of what.

I wasn't going to worry about that right now though. Right now, it's lunch time. Today, I was sitting alone. My usual buddies had gone off to do something stupid again, and I insisted on staying here. I was in the middle of enjoying my usual burger, when a familiar voice sounded from behind. "May I sit?" I turned my head, and standing behind me was Arthur. He was holding a tray of food from the cafeteria with that ever blank facial expression. How odd, doesn't he usually bring his lunch? I nodded at him as I swallowed my mouthful of grease and meat. "Yea. Go ahead."

Arthur plopped down beside me and grimaced at his food. "Where's your box lunch?" I asked. Arthur flicked a nervous glance at me before clearing his throat. "I-… I didn't have time to make it," he replied shakily. I glanced over at his tray to see what he had gotten. A water, some fruit and a burger. "You like the burgers too?" I asked hopefully. He shrugged as he took a small bite. "The one you gave me wasn't all that bad, but I still like my food better," he scoffed. I smiled at him before I continued on my own food. It was a good few moments before anyone spoke again.

"Um… Alfred?" Arthur murmured. I glanced over at him again. He was gazing down at the tray in that nervous state of his, refusing to look me in the eye like he always did when something came up he didn't want to talk about. When he realized he had my attention, he continued.

"You… uh… haven't told anyone, have you?"

I realized with a jolt that he was referring to his bruised up torso the other day.

"Are you kidding? _You_ still haven't told me the whole story!" I retorted, almost sarcastically. It was after his face twitched in pain that I realized this situation did not call for jokes. I sighed quickly, and then changed my attitude. "Of course not, why would I?"

Arthur's face did not light up, but I knew he was satisfied with my answer. I yearned to know the true story, I couldn't help it. It was part of who I was. Yet, this time my curiosity could wait. I nudged him in the side lightly with my elbow. "See? I'm a good friend, right?" I insisted, hoping he would agree. My stomach churned when he winced, but he managed a small smile at me anyway. "More like a friendly acquaintance, but yea… I guess," he mumbled. Friendly acquaintance… Friend… Close enough for me. I let out a small, yet ghastly laugh. "How come you always have to be so stubborn?" Arthur's face did not light up. He merely continued to stare at the table, his eyes lost in another world. Finally, he took in a deep breath and glanced at me.

"That's just who I am."

…

The next few days flew by like a taxi in New York City. Things returned to normal for the most part, and to make it better I haven't seen any bruises or injuries on Arthur. We chatted more often in History class; sometimes _he_ would even start a conversation. It was a hopeful sign that he and I were getting closer. I discovered a lot of things about this mysterious boy. His favorite food was scones, (though I believe they taste like crap.) His favorite animal is a lion, and he still loves fairy tales and mythical creatures. At one point in his life, he truly believed he was going to be a pirate when he grew up, which I found kinda cute.

My usual buddies found it strange that I was hanging out with Arthur more than them anymore, but at this point I really didn't care. Unlike them, Arthur listened to me and didn't mock me. Somehow I felt like we could friends forever; however, I knew in the back of my head that he was still hiding something from me… something big. In Spite of his efforts, he could not hide it forever.

_The week before Winter Break…_

Arthur was not here again. The last time this happened was when he collapsed before class even started. I shook my foot violently in my nervous habit. Where could he be? I glanced over at his empty seat beside me, half checking that this was not just illusion, which I quickly discovered it wasn't. I bit my lip and gripped tighter of my pen as I began to draw endless circles on my notebook. Why was it I worried this much? He could just be sick, or maybe he just over slept. So, why is it I am this skittish? The bruises flashed before my eyes and a rush of adrenalin zipped through my veins. My blood ran cold. What if he was hurt again? What if it was worse this time? Where could Arthur be?

The bell sounded, signaling the start of class. Still no Arthur. The teacher wrote something on the board before calling role. It was the same routine as every other day, only when she called Arthur's name, there was only silence. I listened carefully for his voice; I wanted desperately to know if he was ok. My instincts told me to run to him. Something deep inside me told me that Arthur was not ok. Throughout the entirety of the class, I could not concentrate. The only thing on my mind was Arthur. I probably shouldn't worry this much, but I can't help it! His reactions, his secrets, the bruises, all of it didn't make any sense to me! They only made me worry more and more until my stomach was killing me with anxiety. I had to find him.

When the bell rang to dismiss class, I went my own way. I practically darted down the hall, down to the door for the parking lot to find my car. Luckily, no one saw me, and no one questioned me as I approached my big red truck. I knew I would get in trouble, but if it meant saving someone's life it would be ok. I unlocked my doors with shaky hands and climbed into the driver's seat. I turned the key in the ignition and my truck roared. It was then I realized I had no idea where I was going. Arthur never told me where he lived, or even a relative area of his house. I sat; the gentle purr of the truck soothed my ears for a moment before I put it in drive and took off to my own home. I would find where he lived one way or another.

I had been speeding the whole way home, and I'm pretty sure I ran a few stop lights as well. Luckily, there weren't any cops around today. I pulled into my driveway and flew out the door. My parents were both at work, and my brother was at school so I was the only one home right now. I fumbled with the lock, my hands shaking more than an earthquake until I finally got the door open. I pulled a phone book out of one of the cabinets in our kitchen and began to search through the names. What was his last name again? Kirk… Kirk-something… Kirkfield? Kirkhill? Kirk… Kirk…

Kirkland!

The name nearly leapt off the page. It was the only one of its kind that had to be him, even though his name was not listed there. Eva Kirkland? That has to be his mother. I wrote down the address and quickly printed up some directions before I flew out the door again. His house wasn't too far from mine; in fact it was just a few neighborhoods down the road. As I drove, I tried calling his cell phone, (he had just given me the number earlier this week.) There was no answer. I cursed into the phone before hanging up and pushing down on the gas. It was at this point, I was sure something was definitely wrong. I turned down his neighborhood, my tires squealing at the fast speed, and before I knew it I was stopped before a small one story house. A one story house? Didn't he say he had fallen down stairs? I began to question the address I had written down, when something in the yard caught my eye.

It looked like a heap of clothing at first glance, or maybe some garbage. Yet, as I looked closer, my heart only fell deeper into my stomach until I was sure it would come out the tip of my toes. There was a grey jacket which had a fairly large red stain on it, blue jeans, a green bag, blonde hair and the prominent black and blue spot on the face of a boy which had started to bleed. I knew all along that my instincts were right again.

"ARTHUR!"

I practically fell out of my truck and stumbled to my friend's side. He was unconscious, and he was hurt… badly. There was a gash in his side, which thankfully wasn't too deep. There was a fresh, bleeding bruise right between his thick brow and his hairline, and there was a small stream of dried blood trickling down from his mouth and nose. My breaths came fast. I was scared. What on earth could have done this to him? I shook him lightly. "Hey… Hey get up, man! Are you ok?" I asked in a soft, panicked voice. He didn't respond, nor did he even move. He was still breathing at least, but I needed to help him. Something told me that going inside his house was a bad idea, the last thing his parents needed was a strange boy to break in with their beat up son. So I gently lifted him off the grass and carried him over to my truck. I lay him out in the back seat and buckled him in the best I could before I hoped back in the driver's seat. Before I took off, I could have sworn I saw a shadowy figure watching me through the blinds of the living room that wasn't there before.

…

Arthur was still out cold, even a few hours after I had brought him back to my house. I cleaned him up a bit, and patched the wounds to the best of my ability. For now, the only thing I could do was to sit on the opposite couch in my living room and wait for him to come to. This was ridiculous. How could he call this nothing? He could have very well died out there if I hadn't gone to find him. A sudden thought hit me that sent a sickening wave through my veins. How long has this been going on? _What_ was going on? Who was doing this to him? The suspense was killing me, I had to know! I swear, when I find out who did this to him I'm going to-

Arthur groaned and shifted around a bit. He slowly opened his eyes and looked around his surroundings in slight confusion. He reached his hand up and touched the bandages on his head. He didn't seem to see me quite yet, so I broke the silence. "You're lucky I found you." He gasped and jolted as his head whipped around toward me. His eyes sparkled in fear and confusion as he met my stern gaze. "A… Alfred?" he croaked. He continued to look around as if he were still confused where he was. He would touch all the bandages and glance at me hopelessly every now and then.

"Where are we?"

"You're at my house. I found you unconscious in your own yard," I stated. Arthur's eyes twitched; it would seem things were coming back to him now. He sighed deeply and relaxed his muscles, gazing up at the ceiling with a pained face. "You came to find me? How did you know?" he asked. "You weren't in class, so I skipped the rest of the day to make sure you were ok," I answered. Arthur glared at me in astonishment. "You're going to get in trouble you know…" he stated. My anger suddenly peaked a bit. "And you would have died!" I snapped. He had nothing to say.

"Are you going to tell me?" I insisted, a tad calmer but still with the same level of annoyance. Arthur's brow wrinkled uncomfortably as he averted his eyes. "I fell down the stai-,"

"What stairs, Arthur?" I interrupted with a furious shout. My voice shook with the tears that hung in the back of my eyes. Why wouldn't he tell me? His gaze whipped back to me, his green eyes screamed of terror. "You live in a fucking one story house…" I added. His eyes squeezed shut and he turned away from me, balling up in a fetal position on the couch. I leaned forward. "Please! Just tell me! You're being hurt, and I don't know why! What do your parents even think about it? Do they think you _fell down the stairs_ too?" I demanded.

The tension in the air was almost unbearable. I almost thought he was going to give me the same damn answer he always does. _It's nothing, don't worry about it. _I could practically hear his voice in my head, closing himself away from me, away from _the world_ yet again. However, the words that came out of his mouth moments later were something else entirely.

"They don't care."

A weight inside me lifted. A new piece to the puzzle had been found, but it wasn't quite what I had expected. His parents didn't care? I couldn't find something to say to that, so he just continued. "My mom … Ever since I was born, she's beat me up for no reason at all. She's gotten so bad lately that she's been hitting be with chairs, and pulling out knives on me," he explained calmly. All the weight in my head vanished in shock. His mother _beats_ him? "And your dad?" I asked quickly. Arthur's gaze returned to the distant gaze, wondering off into another world again. "My dad is still in Britain somewhere. He left when I turned 5," he mumbled. This was all too insane. How on earth could Arthur have lived with this his whole life? "Why didn't he take you?" I demanded softly.

"He wanted to," Arthur replied in a tight voice. "He wanted to so badly, but my mom told him if he took her baby away, she would find him and kill him."

"And you don't have any other family?" I asked hesitantly.

"My Aunt, but she's just like my mom, so it doesn't make a difference," he replied.

"Call the police?" I offered, half wondering why he hasn't done so already.

"Where would I go?"

My heart raced in sympathy. He really was stuck. He turned his head and met my eyes with a bit of anger and annoyance. "Well, go on… laugh… make fun of me," he challenged. "Why the fuck would I do that?" I retorted immediately. "Everyone else does. They always laughed, and abandoned me. They all figured I was too difficult to be around and tossed me aside like it was nothing. It wouldn't surprise me if you did the same," he continued a bit harshly.

Finally, everything made sense. The bruises, his lies, his personality… all of it was to hid this major conflict in his life. All because he was mocked for it? That was just stupid… it was sickening… it was just plain wrong. "Arthur, I won't abandon you. I promise," I stated seriously, almost on the verge of tears. He searched my face for any faults or lies, but there were none to be found. He was my friend now, even if he merely saw me as a friendly acquaintance. How on earth could I abandon this poor soul?

"I'm not like those jerks. I can't even bring myself to imagine mocking you. Arthur, you can trust me," I said whole-heartedly. Arthur's gaze lost its threatening quality as he let out an enormous breath I didn't know he was holding. However, he said nothing.

"If you ever need a place to run to, you are welcome here," I offered. Again, nothing. In fact, no more words were spoken the remainder of the day until he asked to be taken home later that afternoon, but after everything he had just told me, home was the last place I wanted him to be.

…

_Here I am, writing like a maniac instead of working on my project or class like I should be. I think this is the fastest I've ever finished a chapter in my life ._. I hope everything makes sense, and I hope the plot isn't moving too quickly T_T I'm still a noobie writer lol. By the way, Arthur's favorite animal is a lion because I read somewhere that's Britain's national animal. I don't know if it's true and if not I'm terribly sorry, I blame Google lol. Also, sorry for any mistakes I may have missed. Thanks for reading! _


	3. Chapter 3

Detention.

_Lovely…_

It's the Friday before Winter break, and I have detention! This school is really fucked up. Who makes someone stay after school the day before a break? I groaned quietly to myself as I rested my face in the palm of my hand. This was so boring. Though, a part of me felt proud to be in this room. If it wasn't for my quick thinking, who knows where Arthur would be now. I gazed at the teacher at the desk. I had never met him before, or of which I'm aware of. He was bald with dorky glasses, more dorky than mine! He was reading some thick book that I couldn't see the title of. There wasn't much to him, so my mind quickly wondered off. The ticking clock echoed throughout the room, teasing me with its sound and reminding me that it's only been maybe 15 minutes at the most.

I blew a tuft of hair away from my face and returned to a deep frown of boredom. My gaze averted down to my blank notebook. I had no homework to do, or any make up work I needed to finish and I still had another hour and forty-five minutes left. What the fuck was I supposed to do? Out of sheer boredom I took my pen and began to doodle aimlessly on the lined paper. While my hands were occupied with that, my mind wondered off into dreamland.

I don't know if it was the door or the familiar feeling I got that finally snapped me from my trance. Whenever I returned to reality, however, I realized that I had drawn a crappy doodle of Arthur in my notebook. I blinked down at my drawing. When did I do that? Suddenly, the deep rumble of the teacher's voice spooked me, and forced my eyes to the front. "Can I help you?"

Well, speak of the devil.

"Yes. Please excuse my intrusion, but I'm here for Alfred Jones. His mother was in a bad car accident, and she wanted me to come escort him to the hospital as soon as possible," Arthur stated politely as he stood tall and proud before the teacher. Arthur's face was blank as it always was, and there were no hints of lies on it anywhere. I felt my heart drop. Many eyes in the room moved toward me, and I shifted uncomfortably under their gazes. The teacher glanced at Arthur with eyes as cold as stone. "You look like a student, why should I trust you?" he scoffed. Arthur bowed politely, almost as if he were playing the part of the Japanese foreign exchange student.

"Please, sir. She wants to see her son," he pleaded. Everything about his voice was as serious as a heart attack. Even when his eyes met mine for a brief moment, I saw no jokes. I felt panic rise in my chest. The teacher exchanged nervous glances between us before letting out an annoyed sigh. "Fine, Take him. Alfred, you are excused."

I leapt out of my seat, tucking my notebook in my bag. I was first out the door, eager to know what this was all about and if my mother was alright. One last time, Arthur smiled at the teacher gratefully. "Thank you!" After that, he trotted after me and met me down the hall, where I faced him with the most frightened, ghastly face I'd ever made. "Dude! What the hell? Is my mom alright?" I spazzed. My breaths came in gasps as a cold sweat gathered all over my body. Arthur grabbed my arm and dragged me down the hall.

"Just keep walking. I'll explain in a bit," he stated. I didn't want to know in a bit, I wanted to know now! After about half a minute of walking, when we were a decent ways from the room I was just in, something inside me clicked. "Oh."

Arthur glanced back at me with a playful smile and eyes that sparkled in laughter. I felt my own smile creep across my face as I sighed in relief. "You bastard! You scared me to death!" I blurted. "I thought you would have figured it out when I said it was your mother who was in an accident, you twit! How on earth would your mother know me well enough to tell me that?" he scoffed light-heartedly. I smiled warmly at him. "Thanks Arthur." I straightened my posture and stuck my hands in my pockets as we walked out the front doors to the school.

Outside, the air was chilly, but not cold. Well, that's Texas for you I guess. It never really gets cold here in the south, but when it does the entire world may as well be ending. I'll never forget the one year it snowed for five minutes tops and the next day everything was closed. I glanced down at Arthur. "What are winters like in Britain?" I asked. Arthur scowled at something in front of him. "Cold. Very cold. This is like spring time to me right here. I honestly don't understand how you Americans can run around in this weather wearing those marshmallows you call a jacket!" he responded in a humorous tone. I chuckled at his answer as we started off toward the parking lot. "Just wait until summer time, bro. You'll be dying of heat stroke from just standing in the sunlight through a window!" I retorted. Arthur let out a groan by my side. "Splendid…"

We approached my red truck. I unlocked it and took a step inside. Then, I turned back with a salute toward Arthur. "Thanks again man!" Arthur merely smiled back. "Don't mention it. Drive safe." I shut the door and started up my truck. It took me a good few minutes to get the heater going and to find a decent radio station that wasn't playing endless commercials. However, when I got situated and buckled my seat belt, I noticed that Arthur was walking away from the parking lot. Didn't he have a car? Or at least a ride? I back out of my spot and pulled up beside him, rolling my window down. "Hey, are you walking home?" I asked. He looked over at me with a raised brow. "Yea. I don't have a ride today," he replied. I furrowed my brow. "Dude, get in. It's cold out there! I'll give you a ride," I offered. He hesitated.

"I don't want to be too much trouble…" he sighed.

I motioned for him to get in. "It's no biggie!"

Arthur sighed and moved into the passenger's seat. "I'll have to take you up on it this time. I'm in no mood to walk home," he said as he tossed his bag to the back seat. I started off toward his house. It was quiet for a little bit, the only noise being the radio playing quietly in the background. "So… you doing anything special for winter break?" I asked.

Arthur hesitated.

"I'm going to my aunt's for a few days…" he grumbled unhappily. This news was unsettling. If I understood one thing it was that he didn't like his Aunt almost as much as his own mother. "Oh, well since I'm staying home both weeks maybe you can hang at my house one day. Sound cool?" I offered. I knew my room was a mess, but I also knew that he would need to be away from his house at least once this break. Arthur smiled, yet his face looked distant. "Sounds good."

Nothing else was said the remainder of the drive. I approached his driveway, and waited from him to enter his house before I took off toward my own. Somehow, I felt guilty for taking him home, and I had a bad feeling about this break.

…

One man can only take so much TV before he goes insane, and I think I have passed that point already. It was Wednesday… or was it Thursday? I don't remember anymore. I whipped out my phone, and discovered it was indeed Wednesday, about 5:30 p.m. I huffed in annoyance. This break was going by like a snail across a salty road! I lowered my phone and gazed in boredom at the TV screen. I don't even know what the hell I'm watching! All I know is that it involves the life of a Zebra out on the African plains. How incredibly boring! I moved my attention back to my phone. I've already played all my games a billion times over, and no one has texted me in almost a week! I groaned. What else could I do?

I flipped through my address book. Maybe I could take this time to delete the people I never talk to anymore, when suddenly; the first name on the list caught my attention.

Arthur Kirkland.

A ray of hope to save me from the bit of everlasting boredom! I had almost forgotten that Arthur should be back from his Aunt's any day now! Hell, he's probably back already! I pressed the call button and held the phone up to my ear. God, the thing rang forever. And still rang, and rang and rang until the answer machine picked up.

'_We're sorry. The number you are trying to reach is unavailable at the time. Please hang up and try again later.'_

I growled under my breath. He must still be gone. I'll try again later. I placed my phone on the side table next to the sofa and wondered into the kitchen. There was something nagging me in the back of my head, something that told me to go get my phone and try again, but I merely brushed it off for now.

After a quick dinner of microwave hamburgers, I went back to the television. Finally, a decent show came on that managed to keep my attention for some time, all the while this voice in my head kept getting bigger and bigger.

…call Arthur…

…Call Arthur!

CALL ARTHUR!

I gazed at my phone unsurely. He was probably still at his Aunt's, nothing more. I bit my lip nervously. Even if he was still at his aunt's, wouldn't he answer his phone? I shook my head as if I were arguing with myself in my brain. No, he's probably just away from his phone, that's all. My foot tapped irritably against the wood flooring. I growled at nothing and forced myself to pay attention to the TV.

This plan went on for another hour or so, or at least until the episode I was watching ended. By now, it was seven o'clock. I was the only one home. (My parents were on a business trip, I think, and Matt was over a friend's house for a while.) Outside, the world was getting dark as the sun lowered itself beyond the horizon, and the voice returned.

Call Arthur!

I couldn't ignore it this time. I picked up my phone and went straight to his number. However, the result was the same.

'_We're sorry. The number you are trying to reach is una-…"_

I hung up and felt my panic rise. Twice in a row and he still hasn't answered, or at least tried to call back. I tried to text him.

_Hey Bro, why won't you answer my phone? :( _

I waited for a long time, never faulting my gaze from the screen of my phone.

Nothing.

So, I tried to call him again. Same result. This time, I tried leaving a message. Once the monotonous lady stopped talking and the beep sounded, I opened my mouth.

"Arthur! Hey man, why won't you answer? Come on! Fucking answer your phone this isn't funny! Arthur!" I waited for a moment, breathing heavily into the phone, waiting for something… anything to happen to let me know he was okay! Yet, there was still nothing, so I hung up yet again.

I glanced around nervously. He was probably hurt, or missing, or… or…. GAH! I can't take this anymore! I leapt off the couch, grabbing my keys on the way out. I would have to find out myself. I hopped in my truck and zoomed down the road toward the familiar one-story home I've come to know as Arthur's place. There was a car in the driveway, which means they were home. I've got a bad feeling about this. I parked my truck in the grass of their neighbor's yard and walked nonchalantly down the street and into his yard. No one seemed to see me, which I was grateful for.

I slipped around the side of his house, peering in every window for Arthur and hoping that I wouldn't find his mom. Finally, I found it, Arthur's room. It was the corner room on the left side of the house, and the only room with a decent amount of light filtering from the curtains. Arthur himself was sitting on his bed, reading a book. He looked just fine from where I stood. I let out an enormous sigh and let my gaze fall down to the ground. My instincts were wrong this time. He probably left his phone in another room, or something. Well, now I felt like a stalker…

"Alfred?"

My eyes whipped back to the window at my name, panic racing through my veins. The voice was muffled by the wall separating us, but I knew that was Arthur. I gazed right at him, and he gazed at me.

I waved guiltily at him and he scrambled to his feet. It was then I saw his phone on his night stand. Wait, something's not right… and I found that out as he approached the window. The bruised cheek became clearer as he grew closer. The dried blood streaks became more visible… bandages, cuts, scabs… just what the hell did his mother do to him this time? Arthur opened the window; his face was less than amused to see me on the other side.

"What the bloody hell are you doing here?" he demanded in an angry whisper. I didn't answer him. I merely gaped in disbelief and fury. "Y-Your face… Arthur… you got beaten up again!" I stammered. Well, as if that wasn't obvious! I swear sometimes I sound like a real idiot. Arthur's eyelid's lowered as he averted his eyes and reached up to touch the fresh bruise on his cheek. "That doesn't matter, Alfred. If my mom sees you she'll get you for trespassing!" he retorted. "That doesn't matter? Arthur… are you crazy?" I snapped. He shushed me. I glared him in the eyes.

"Arthur… What did she… Why did she do this to you again?" I asked quietly. Figuring he wouldn't get rid of me that easily, Arthur sighed and said, "She was angry."

"Angry at what?"

"I don't know…" Arthur's face twisted in pain every second he spoke. He looked like he was about to break down and cry now. This was ridiculous! How could his mother be so cruel? "I told you, Arthur…. You can run to my house… so why didn't you?" I asked. He didn't answer. Arthur had his hand over his face, his eyes sparkled with tears and his teeth gritted with agony.

"Why did you come to me again? Why do you keep trying to help me like this?"

I knew the answer, and I did not hesitate. I leaned into the window and embraced him in a friendly hug. To my surprise, he did not resist or push me away. I could feel his breath on my neck and smell his hair that touched my nose.

"That's what friends are for."

I don't know how long we remained like this. Eventually, Arthur calmed down and backed away with the most beautiful smile I'd ever seen on his face. He insisted he would be fine the rest of the night, and I turned to leave before I was caught.

As I turned away, I got this warm, almost painful feeling in my heart. It was like the feeling I used to get when I would see a hot girl walk by, only this was for Arthur! I gripped at my chest, the memory of the hug returned, his gentle, quivering breath on the back of my neck, him in my arms, his scent that filled my nose as I rested my chin on his hair, and then there was that sweet smile. God, that smile was the best thing in the world! Suddenly, the pain in my chest spiked. I gasped audibly and my eyes widened.

I was in love with Arthur!

…

The next day, I found something to do. I drove to the supermarket, did some chores around the house, and even read a little bit of a book! I would do anything to keep Arthur off my mind for once. However, in the end my attempt was futile. Once again, I was the only one home. It was late, maybe 10 or 11 o'clock pm. The only thing I could do now was lay in my bed, dressed only in boxers, and stare at the ceiling.

How could something like this happen to me? How could I fall in love with another guy! My buddies at school would never let me hear the end of it if they found out! All the same time, I wanted to love Arthur, and I wanted him to love me back! ARGH! This is so confusing! I wonder what he's doing now. Is he thinking of me as well? Is he in love with me too? So many unanswered questions! I buried my head under my pillow in frustration. His smiling face popped up in my thoughts. It was such a beautiful smile; I wish he would do it more often. His tears and his painful life… I wish I could make all of them go away! He doesn't deserve to be in so much pain. I just want to hold onto him forever, I want to feel his heartbeat against mine, and to kiss those gentle lips and feel the soft rush of his skin. My mind wondered off into a fabulous dreamland where it was just Arthur and I. It was a nice dream.

However, something woke me from this glorious dream. I found myself staring into the darkness of my room. I glanced at the alarm clock beside my bed. Three in the morning? Why on earth did my body wake up this fucking early? I was about to rest my head back on my pillow, when a gentle knock on my window sent a rush of surprise down my body. I jolted up in bed and glared at my window only to find Arthur on the other side.

This can't be good.

I scrambled groggily out of bed, tripping over my own shadow on my way over to the window. I fumbled nervously with the lock until I got the damn thing open. Suddenly, Arthur climbed into my window and dropped to my floor, his side heaving with the tears he was crying. He didn't seem to want to move from that spot. I marched over to my lamp and brought some light to the room, though part of wished I hadn't. Arthur's night shirt was torn in many places to reveal deep cuts and more nasty bruises. He was wearing plaid pajama pants which had an enormous red blotch running down the side from where I assume he had been stabbed. Even his hands were covered in blood. I felt sick at the sight.

I ran back to his side and held him up against the wall. He was crying quite hard. There was a stream of blood coming from his mouth and oozing from his black eye. This was by far the worst I've seen him, and from the looks of it, he finally broke. Suddenly, Arthur curled up in my arms, clinging onto me for dear life. "A-Alfred…" he sniffled.

"Arthur… What in the fucking hell… What _happened_ to you?"

"I can't take it anymore, Alfred. I can't take it! She… She just... out of nowhere… with a knife and… I'm just sick of it!" he stammered.

"Why?" I demanded. I wanted to know her reasons. Was it because she found out I had snuck into her yard? Was it because Arthur had done something to upset her? Why the hell would someone beat up their own child like this?

"She doesn't need a reason anymore."

This was the final straw. I went to the bathroom to get some ointment and bandages. After I cleaned Arthur up a bit, I told him, "I will protect you from her. I won't let you go back to that house." I knew right here and now, things had to change.

After that, he gradually calmed down. I helped him to my bed and we both climbed under the covers. The whole night, he clung to me. It was nice, but at the same time it enraged me that this nonsense has come to this. I was literally the only person is his world he could turn to. I rested my head on my pillow, our faces dangerously close. Arthur was already asleep, or he seemed to be, and with him now wrapped around me like a child that just had a nightmare, I wasn't far behind.

…

_Sorry for the belated update! I was at an anime con the whole weekend. Yay for it being 3 in the morning here! Yea, just so you know if the last part seems weird that's the reason! One more chapter and that one will be the most challenging, and possibly the longest. Next chapter I'm going to experiment with the points of view, so be prepared! For now, I get some sleep. =w= I hope you are enjoying the story so far 3 and sorry for any missed mistakes again! (I've already correct some that I saw in the previous two!)_


	4. Chapter 4

_In case you are wondering…_

_o.o.o. – change in both time and P.O.V_

_It's just different to help decipher the difference between the characters a bit easier. _

_Enjoy~_

…

It's dawn. The dim light of the sun shone through the window, which was still open from when I stumbled inside only a few hours earlier. This made the air cold, but somehow in Alfred's arms I felt warmer than I'd ever imagined.

I never truly understood Alfred. To me, he always seemed like the guy who would be the school bully, or the obnoxious football player. He was always with the same group of friends, never bothering to talk to anyone else. Back before all this, I never thought much of him. I just knew him as Alfred. Now, though he is still obnoxious, he is something much, much more to me. If I hadn't run into him that one day… If I hadn't let him sit with me at lunch and give me that burger… If I hadn't talked to him at all… then… maybe then I wouldn't be here today, and I most certainly would have these feelings for him. He was always there for me, even when I wouldn't tell him something was wrong. When I refused to answer the phone just the other day, he still came to find me. When I had passed out in front of my house, he still came to my rescue. I guess you could say he was my hero, in a way.

I rested my head on his chest, ignoring the twinge from my bruise where my mother had struck me. His chest gently rose and fell with the rhythm of his sleeping breaths. I never wanted to leave this spot. I never wanted to go back to my mother, who would probably pull another knife on me if she found out I'd run away. Luckily, she doesn't even know who Alfred is, so the likelihood of her finding me now was slim. No, my punishment for running away would be much worse than that. She pulled a knife on me, and hit me with chairs and other heavy objects just for annoying my Aunt. I closed my eyes and took in a deep sigh. That whole family was messed up. I clung tighter to Alfred. He was the only person I could turn to. Yet, I felt bad for burdening him with my family's issues.

What an unusual turn of events that has led me here.

Suddenly, Alfred stirred. He groaned quietly and lifted his head off the pillow to look around. Just watching him sent a flutter through my chest. His eyes met mine, and my cheeks burned. Why was I getting these feelings now of all times? As he came back to reality, he seemed to smile and bury his head in his pillow again. I could have sworn I heard him say something like, "That wasn't a dream." However, it was too quiet and muffled to tell exactly. Still, my heart skipped a beat. At this moment, I was so thankful to have such a friend as Alfred.

"Thank you," I stated roughly. Alfred looked back at me again with his bright blue eyes; those eyes that sent a thrilling chill up my spine. He gazed at me a moment more before he smiled sweetly. To be truthful, he didn't really need to say anything back.

Alfred sat up; however, I still remained where I was, lying under his covers. He crossed his legs on his bed and faced me with a concerned glare. "How are you feeling?" he asked. Honestly, I didn't know. Part of me was feeling upset, hurt, possibly even shattered. My face hurt like hell, and so did the multiple stabs and slashes across my body. To top it off, my heart ached in sorrow. My mother, my own _mother_ merely saw me as a punching bag to relieve her anger. Yet, at the same time I felt happier than I ever had in years. I had a good friend who had been by my side this whole time. Alfred, wonderful Alfred who I had come to love all along. I should have noticed from the start that he was different from everyone else. He apologized for running into me; he tried to help me, offered to pay me back, and never gave up when everyone else did. That part of me couldn't be any happier. However, I just settled for a simple answer.

"I'm better."

He smiled at me, oh that lovely, bright smile. "That's good! I'm glad you finally listened to me," he said cheerfully. To be honest, I was glad I finally stopped being so stubborn as well. All the same time, I didn't want to continue to burden him. I sat up and threw my legs over the side of the bed so that my back was facing him. "You can take me home now," I stated blandly. The last place I wanted to be was home, but I've already caused more than enough trouble already.

"I can't do that," he retorted, his voice suddenly dark and serious.

I glanced back at him; it was as if he was a completely different person now. His face was stern, his eyes cold. I grimaced at him. "I told you Arthur, I'm not taking you home," he added. I felt myself frown. "You'll have to eventually," I pointed out.

"Well, I won't!"

I almost couldn't believe how childish he was being, but a part of me wanted to agree with him. Here forever. With Alfred. That sounded like the best thing in the world, but he knew that a dream that fantastic couldn't possibly last forever. What if he found out I loved him? He might hate me, and then the only person that ever mattered to me in this world would be gone. He likes women, I know for a fact from one of our many conversations in History. What would he do if he found out?

"I can't stay here forever," I sighed finally. Alfred's gaze fell. "Well, you can at least stay a few days…" he pouted. He almost looked disappointed, yet he was only deep in thought. "Call your dad?" he offered hopefully. The idea was shot down before it even left his lips in my head. There's no way my dad would take me in after this many years. Yet, I still paused. "It's worth a shot, I guess," I grumbled. Maybe he would have a change of heart. I reached down to the blood-stained pajama pants I had thrown on the floor. I'm glad I at least remembered my phone, and I'm glad I've kept my father's number for all these years.

Alfred watched me carefully as I dialed my father's number and held it up to my ear. The phone didn't ring for long until a nostalgic voice picked up on the other end.

"_Hello?"_

It was then I realized what a bad idea this was. I hadn't spoken to my father in fourteen years! There's no way he would recognize me. He probably doesn't even remember me. I bit my lip nervously, trying to find something to say. What on earth _could_ I say? Alfred's face twisted in sympathy, and as I gazed into his eyes, I felt one word slip from my mouth, barely even a whisper.

"Dad?"

There was silence on the other end. I began to wonder if he had even heard me, when…

"_Who is this? If this is a prank, I'll report this number,"_ he grunted, his voice hinted of annoyance.

I gripped the phone with both hands desperately. This was my chance.

"Dad, It's me… Arthur."

More silence. In fact, this silence seemed to drag on for an eternity before I spoke again. "Do you remember me?"

"_Of course. Arthur… What the bloody hell? … What's wrong?" _

I let out a sigh of relief. At least he remembered me. I could feel the tears hang in the back of my voice. It had been so long… where had the time gone?

"It's mom…" I stated hesitantly.

At those words, my father knew where this was going.

"_Oh."_

"Dad! She's gotten so bad! I can't stand it here anymore!" I shrieked into the phone.

"_Arthur, I am a very busy man you know…"_

"**She tried to kill me!"**

Again, silence. By now, even my breath was quivering. After about a minute or so, I started up again, my voice was hoarse with the coming tears. "Dad… please… Let me live with you. If I stay here any longer she might actually… she might…" I couldn't finish my sentence. I knew no matter what I said, he wouldn't do it. Not after what my mom had said to him, and this knowledge drove me over the edge. And just as I suspected…

"_I'm sorry, Arthur. You cannot." _

My lips quivered. My eyes spewed tears more than a leaking faucet. My face was hot, and my whole body shaking. How much longer would I have to live like this? The click on the other told me that my father had hung up. All my connections to freedom from this painful life were cut off. I threw my phone to the ground, not caring if the screen cracked, and buried my head in my knees. There was no hope. There was no dream of escape. Everything was washed away in a sea of blood and pain. I felt a hand on my shoulder, and looked up to meet Alfred's concerned gaze, and suddenly I felt a new hope rise. Alfred was still here.

"I won't give up," he stated sternly. I said nothing in return. I _couldn't_ say anything through my tear choked throat. Though, something inside me told me that he would save me somehow.

"I'll call the police."

o.o.o.

I couldn't help but notice how dull and bland Arthur had looked all day. Though it had been a day since his dad flat out rejected him over the phone, he still looked hung over by it. Though, I don't blame him. How could his own father refuse to let his son away from the demon who is causing him such pain? Why was no one trying to help this poor soul? I looked at Arthur again. He looked like an empty bag with a human being painted on the outside. It made me sad. I wanted to see him smile again. I wanted to make him smile. Even if it meant being by his side down at the police station. When I called them yesterday, they told me that they would need physical evidence of abuse, and they would need to interview Arthur before any actions were taken. Apparently, some of the neighbors had already given several reports, so any little bit of evidence was enough. However, it never fails to amuse me how many reports it takes before they actually do something about it. This society really pisses me off sometimes. I sat by his side in a hard, uncomfortable plastic chair and watched as many people passed by, some of them shooting dirty looks in our direction. Arthur, however, could not keep his eyes off the ground. Suddenly, a bulky man in a black officer's uniform clutching a clipboard in one hand approached us.

"Arthur Kirkland?" he asked, switching unsure glanced between the two of us. At his name, Arthur lifted his gaze. "That's me," he stated. The man nodded and moved his eyes at me. "And you are…?"

"I'm his friend. Alfred F. Jones," I said politely as I stood and shook his hand. The man seemed pleased with me and motioned for the two of us to follow. Both of us followed him down a maze of hallways until we came to a neat office somewhere in the back. All this time, I never once left Arthur's side. I would be with him until the end.

"I see you are here to report Eva Kirkland of child abuse. I see here that we have many reports very similar to yours. Do you have any proof of this abuse?" the officer asked monotonously; almost as if he's said that phrase one too many times.

Something inside me snapped. "What… the bruises and scars all over his face wasn't a hint?" I snipped. Only when it was too late, did I realize what had come out my mouth. My breath hitched in the back of my throats as I threw my hand over my mouth. The officer shot me a stern, un-amused glared before clearing his throat. "Is that all?" he asked, ignoring my attitude. Without thinking, I reached over and pulled up Arthur's shirt to reveal many more of the same features. I ignored the surprised yelp that Arthur made. Cuts, bruises, scratches, scrapes, and one fairly large gash right above his hip where his mother had stabbed him mercilessly. The officer's face seemed to turn white at the sight. However, he returned to me with his stern gaze. "How do I know this wasn't your doing?" he challenged.

"You've got the reports in front of your nose don't you?" I challenged back. Something in his stare gave off a satisfying twinkle as he took in a deep sigh.

"Alright. I do believe this is enough evidence for an arrest," he stated. Arthur's eyebrows twitched as if he hadn't heard him right. He gazed at him in disbelief. However, to me something wasn't right. "How come you never did anything before? You've got maybe five or six other reports there in front of you. So, why?" I asked. I wasn't trying to be challenging, or threatening… I was just curious. The officer let out a small laugh. "Well, you see punk these reports were all made by an anonymous man who lives in London. We can't exactly go off reports that come from a place halfway across the world."

_London?_

Why would someone in London report Arthur's mom for abuse when we lived in Texas? Then it hit me, of course! His father! All this time, had his father really been trying to help? It would make sense. Since he wouldn't want the mother to know it was him who reported her, he made himself anonymous. It all made sense!

"Aside from that… there is one problem," the officer added.

Both of us fixed our gaze on him. I felt my own heart drop. There always had to be a catch.

"Seeing as Mr. Arthur here is only 17, state law prohibits him from living on his own just yet. He will need to live with a close family member until he is at least 18."

Well, this news certainly fucked everything up. The only two people Arthur was related to was his dad and his aunt. His dad wouldn't take him, and his aunt was just as bad as his mom. Was there no end to this cycle? Arthur's breath hitched; he must have realized it too. Quickly, I turned to him. "Try your dad again!" I blurted. Arthur gave me a ghastly face. "Are you mad? He already said no! I have no choice…" he stammered. "Just do it!" I demanded.

Arthur looked confused, and a bit scared. Finally, he reached for his phone and glared at the cracked screen. His last hope. He dialed the number and held the phone up to his ear as the officer watched us carefully.

"Dad? It's me again… I know you said that, but please listen mom is-… No! Wait… listen to me please!... Dad!"

Throughout the whole conversation Arthur reverted back to his sad state, tears threatening to come out in his voice, pacing about the room and combing his fingers anxiously through his hair. I've had enough of this. I marched up to him and snatched the phone from his hands, fury raged throughout every inch of my body until it finally exploded as I opened my mouth.

"You call yourself his father?"

There was a pause on the other end. _"Who is this?"_

"Like hell you would even care… listen to yourself! What father in their right mind doesn't help their own son when he is trouble?" I panted furiously, angrily. I couldn't hold this back any longer. Arthur continued to glare at me in shock, but I merely ignored him for now.

"_You have no right to say such things!" _

"Hell Yea, I do! And you know why? I've been the only person who has even tried to help him. And I sure as hell am not giving up now! Listen to me! Your ex is going to be arrested. Arthur _needs_ to stay with you or he'll fall back into a similar fate. Do you understand? She won't be around to harass you anymore. She won't do anything anymore, I promise!"

"_I-I…"_

"Please!" I begged one last time.

There was a long silence, almost too long before I heard him sigh on the other line. However, it was not a sigh of annoyance. To me, it sounded more like relief.

"_Tell him I will arrange a flight back to Britain for tomorrow evening at 7."_

After we said our goodbye's over the phone and hung up, I turned to Arthur and placed his phone in his hands and a hand on his shoulder. He gazed up at me with hope and uncertainty in his eyes. I smiled warmly at him with pride swelling in my chest alongside overwhelming happiness.

"You're going home."

Then, it hit me. He was going home. _To Britain!_ My heart dropped to my shoes and all the happiness dispersed from my body.

Arthur was leaving.

o.o.o.

I couldn't believe this. After so many years, the nightmare was finally over. And tomorrow at 7, my new future would begin. No more pain or suffering. I could finally be free.

So why is it, I feel worse than I ever have in my life?

I watched Alfred as he fumbled with the radio. Christmas Eve, and this was how I was going to celebrate with him? By saying goodbye? What a God awful present. When Alfred had found a decent radio station, he drove off to his house. The whole drive, neither of us spoke. In fact, we didn't speak until later that night.

I was dressed in some lent pajamas from Alfred's dresser, sitting cross legged on his bed while I watched Alfred pull on his own t-shirt. Outside, I had begun to snow lightly. And by lightly, I mean barely even snowing at all. However, Alfred was still fascinated by it. "Dude! It hasn't snowed in like ten years!" he gawked, leaning on his windowsill as his face nearly touched the glass of his window in amazement. Seeing him all giddy made me smile. That was what I really wanted. I wanted him to be happy. But going to Britain wasn't going to accomplish much in that area. I chuckled lightly.

"You call this snow?" I scoffed.

He threw a playful scowl look in my direction. "Piss off! You get to go to the land of snow tomorrow!" he retorted. After his sentence, his face fell. I took notice in the sudden change in the air. Suddenly, he looked at me with a forced smile that almost looked sad. "I'm happy for you," he stated. My gaze fell down to my toes. "I owe it all to you," I replied. And this much was true. If not for Alfred, where on earth would I be now? Alfred continued to watch me with those beautiful blue eyes. Oh, how badly I would miss him. I hugged my knees up against my chest and rested my chin on them. I wish I could feel happy right now. I really do. But the thought of leaving Alfred behind hurt me more than anything my mom ever did to me. It felt as if my heart were being ripped right out from my chest piece by piece until there was nothing left but an empty hole.

"I'll miss you."

The words from Alfred's mouth didn't do much to soothe the pain. Why did I have to fall for his charms? Why must he be so handsome, and nice, and gentle all at the same time? All these things just made this night so much worse. "I'll miss you too," I said, my voice muffled by the fabric of my pants. I couldn't bring myself to look at him anymore. It only brought more pain. It was then, I made my decision. I was going to tell him. I wanted him to know how much he really meant to me, and if I scare him off then at least I won't have to worry about it. I'll probably never see him again anyways.

"Alfred… there's something…. I want to tell you," I grumbled. Great, my cheeks were turning red. My heart beat faster in my chest as he walked up and sat himself just across from me on his bed, watching me with those ever-sparkling eyes. "There's something I've wanted to say to you for a while now, but I'm not sure how you'll react. It's… well it's kinda difficult…" I stammered. My gaze averted away from him. Damn, why was this so hard? All I have to say are three bloody words and everything will be fine… right? Right? I shut my eyes in frustration, wanting to cry when suddenly, I felt a pair of warm, soft lips press against my forehead. I gasped rather audibly and shot open my eyes once again only to find Alfred practically in my face. He… kissed me?

His warm smile was soothing, his face so close to mine was exhilarating, and those eyes were even more stunning up close as I continued to gaze into them for a while longer.

"I've felt the same way."

My heart felt as if it were going to burst. He loved me too? Through my shock, I found I couldn't think straight anymore. It was all too painful. Here I thought I would be scaring him away, when really I'd just pulled him in much closer than I intended to do in the first place. I flung myself into Alfred's chest and locked lips with him. We fell back onto the bed. This was all I ever wanted, ever since I found these feelings. I didn't care that the bruises all over me throbbed in pain, I was just happy for this moment.

However, as we drifted off to sleep I quickly discovered that this happiness was followed by a great amount of pain that no bruise would ever amount to.

o.o.o.

The airport is busy today, but somehow I could care less. Here I am, walking up to the gates of the terminal with Arthur by my side. This really was our last few hours together. Why? After last night, I had felt so happy, and now that happiness is gone. Well, I can't say that. I'm happy for him, I really am! Finally, after his whole life in the shadow of his abusive mother, he is free. Yet, this pain of being ripped apart only right after confessing our feelings was just awful. Simply awful.

I promised him I would stay by his side as long as I could. And I made that apparent as I sat beside him, waiting right alongside him. However, neither of us said a word. I _couldn't_ say anything; I was afraid anything that would come from my mouth would only make us feel worse. So, we waited in silence. It was a good hour before his plane was ready to board, an hour that went by all too fast. The lady announced the instructions over the intercom as people began bustling to get in line. Arthur, however, was in no hurry. Both of us rose to our feet and faced each other. The tension between us was just too unbearable.

"Well, I guess this is really goodbye," he sighed heavily. I felt a deep frown cross my face. "Yea. Good Luck, man. Make some good friends over there okay?" I responded politely. Arthur smiled weakly. "None will ever be as amazing as you," he admitted. Pain. Sorrow. Oh God, why did he have to say that? Now I'm starting to get all teary eyed! Suddenly, without warning, Arthur buried himself in my arms. "I mean that, I really do Alfred!" he quivered. I ignored the strange look from the passerby's and returned his hug. "You never gave up on me! You never left me behind, and now… Now I get to go home! All because of you!" he cried. All of it, every damn word from his mouth was like sweet poison, killing me slowly. By now, the line had died down. The only person left to board was Arthur.

"Thank you for everything. I'll miss you more than you'd ever imagine!" Arthur concluded. I felt tears escape my own eyes. "I'll miss you too," I whimpered. This was really it, the last moment with him. Why couldn't it last forever? Before I knew it, Arthur pulled away and gave me one last, beautiful gaze before turning back to board the plane. The whole time I waved until he was out of sight. Gone forever.

It's strange the way fate works. It only takes one little screw up to change your whole life forever, whether it is for better or for worse. There hasn't been a day that's gone by when I think of how he and I met… the collision in the hallway that started it all. It was such a minuscule event in our lives, yet look where it has landed us. However, it would not be this fantastic if not for that series of unusual events.

End.

…

_Woohoo~ It's done! I finished something! I hope you all enjoyed it! Because I had absolutely no idea what I was doing! Again sorry for mistakes, I'll fix them later. It's 4 in the morning where I live; forgive me if I made a ton lol. Thanks for reading! _


End file.
